Snake's Ultimate Adventures
by SeththeGreat
Summary: EVERYONE IS HERE, and that includes Solid Snake! He returns to faces new and old, and is put back on the fighting stage! With this new tournament, come new adventures. Some may be humorous, others not so much. Last Update: Chapter 1: Prologue
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue- He's Back**

* * *

10 years ago, Snake was invited to participate in the third Super Smash Brothers tournament, a fighting tournament between the different realms of the Nintendo Universe. He along with Sonic the Hedgehog became the first fighters outside the Nintendo Universe to participate in a Smash Brothers tournament.

He met various individuals from different realms. Feeling like an outsider, at first he felt it best that he kept his distance from the others. But over time, the many of the worlds inhabitants started to have an effect on him, their kind nature no doubt being the cause. Eventually he lowered the barriers that he had put up and began to open himself up to others. He became friends with several Smashers.

Not to mention he enjoyed fighting in contests of skill instead of fights to the death that he was used to throughout his life. He really enjoyed his time at the tournament.

But when the fourth tournament came around, he was not re-invited for reasons unknown. Strangely, Sonic's invitation was renewed, but not his. His time was up and he had to leave the friends he made. He heard that many other non-Nintendo fighters were invited to that tournament, but he would not be able to stay. He could of complained about it, but he accepted it. He said his goodbyes to his friends and left.

All these years later, he's been under the impression that his time in Smash was a "one-and-done" deal. Little did he know…

Snake's phone began to ring. He paused the TV and got up from the couch heading to the counter where he placed his cell phone. When he picked it up and looked at the caller ID his eyes widened in shock. It said "M. HAND". Obviously it was Master Hand but the problem was, he never had Master Hand added on his contacts. He accepted the call.

"This is Snake."

" _Snake! It's me, Master Hand! It's good to hear you again!"_

"Yes, it's good to hear from you too Master Hand. I didn't expect a phone call from you though. It must be important I'm assuming."

" _Indeed it is. I'm calling to inform you that we will be starting the fifth Smash Brothers tournament in December."_

"That's good to hear, I hope it all goes well for you." Snake said, having no assumptions that he would be involved.

" _Oh it's going to go very well, especially since we'll have you back_!"

"I…Wait! What!"

" _That's right Snake. You're invited. Everyone will be here. Everyone who has ever competed in a tournament will be at this tournament!"_ the Hand explained. " _So, what do you say?!"_

Minutes later, Snake was at his closet and dug out his old bandana and sneaking suit. He hadn't touched these in several years. He didn't think he would need to. With him being all dressed up, he grabbed any luggage he needed and stepped through a portal that would bring him to a train station that all the new or former fighters would be taking to get to Smashville.

"I guess it's showtime."

* * *

He had arrived. Smashville didn't look much different than the last time he saw it. He stepped out of the train and unknown to him, he actually had a welcoming party. Peach, Zelda, Meta Knight, Lucario, Fox and Falco. All the people he had fought side-by-side with on the Halberd many years ago.

"I wasn't expecting a welcome back until I got to the mansion." He smirked.

"I guess that's too bad, cause you're getting six right here and now." Fox replied.

"You're our friend Snake. Of course, we'd welcome you as soon as we could." Said Zelda.

Peach's eyes began to water as Snake walked towards her, a big smile on her face. Snake looked confused at her sudden tears.

"Hey, are you alright Peach? Did something happen?"

Peach lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the mercenary, face buried in his chest. "Of course something happened! You're back! You came back!"

"It's good to see you too! Didn't think you'd miss me this much, honestly." He hugged Peach. It seemed a solid minute passed before she let go of him. "By the way, who else besides me didn't make it from the third tournament to the fourth?"

"Besides you? Red, Wolf, and the Ice Climbers. Even everyone that got left behind from the second tournament is coming back." Lucario informed him.

"So, it is true what Master Hand said. Everyone is here."

"That's right. And it really blows my mind as someone who's been here from the beginning. To think it started with twelve people, now we'll have about sixty-eight fighters this time around!" Fox said.

"So what about newcomers? Who do we have?"

"There's the Inklings from Splatoon." Meta Knight began explaining. "Princess Daisy of Sarasaland…"

"And my best friend!" Peach excitedly cut in.

"Yes, that too. And finally, Ridley."

"I have no idea who the Inkling is. I've heard about Daisy through Peach, and I believe we've all had first hand experience with Ridley. He was that dragon-like creature that fought against us during the Subspace Incident, right?"

"That's correct. Although we didn't personally run into him, we did have to fight a specter of him created by Tabuu in the Great Maze." Zelda answered.

"He killed Samus' parents…and now she's going to have to share the same roster with him?"

"I'm afraid so." Lucario simply replied. "He's been highly requested to make a debut.

"I can see why the Hands let him compete. People love heroes versus villains, and the roster can use more villains for the heroes to fight." Falco guessed.

They all talked a little more, catching up with each other, before they all finally decided to go to the arena.

* * *

Snake was told "welcome back" by almost every person he came across, even the fighters that were newcomers from the fourth tournament. Even when he was gone, stories of the fighter named Snake were told by veterans to the newcomers. The fresh faces were interesting to see. Pac-Man, Mega Man, and Ryu he had heard of just based on their popularity. Pac-Man was…Pac-Man. Snake didn't know how to describe him.

Mega Man, the Super Fighting Robot. An amazing work of technology…as well as a kind living being. A fully sentient robot, capable of thinking and emoting. Snake liked him, but was still somewhat skeptical about him. After all, Snake's experience in the past with technological breakthroughs were nothing positive. Metal Gears, Nanomachines, SOP. He had no reason to believe that Mega Man was created for ill-intent, but he could never be sure that one day something goes wrong.

Ryu, the World Warrior. Traveling all over the world competing in martial arts tournaments. He seeks to hone his craft. He's got in odd philosophy. He's looking for an answer, an answer that he believes he will find in the heat of battle. Strange thinking, but he's a friendly guy, a little on the stoic side. Snake's sure they'll get along just fine.

Then there was the other newcomers that he hadn't heard about before hand. Rosalina was a mysterious woman Mario and his friends met while he was away. One of the first things he noticed is that she's rather tall compared to the other women here. Nothing wrong with that. She wore a crown, but nobody said what kingdom she ruled over or if she was even royalty at all. All he knew was that she ran something called the Comet Observatory and acted like a mother to these star-shaped creates called Lumas. She had to stop one from trying to take his bandana. She apologized and said Luma wanted to wear it because he thought it looked cool. Overall, she was a very kind woman and they wouldn't have any problems getting along, provided that Luma doesn't try to take his bandana.

There was a fighter named Robin, two to be precise. One pulled from a universe where Robin is male, and one from where Robin is female. They were both practically the same aside from that. Apparently their most defining trait is how great of a tactician they were. Apparently even while they were going through an amnesia spell, that trait didn't change. While that is a great trait to have, he hopes they know that a tactician shouldn't always go into battle with a single, well-thought out plan. Battles are something that are unpredictable and can change in an instant. Fighters should always be able to adapt.

Wherever Robin is (the male one to be precise), the swordswoman Lucina isn't far behind. She's the son of Robin's good friend Chrom…from another timeline. She came from a dismal future, a time brought to ruin by the fell dragon Grima. She was polite to Snake throughout their conversation. She's been through a lot, so Snake could tell she was a tough woman. She wouldn't be alive if she wasn't.

The male and female Wii Fit Trainers make Snake unsettled upon first seeing them. It wasn't their behavior, they were very nice in fact. What bothered him was that they looked like those mannequins seen at malls that are used to display clothing, but they were sentient. They were walking and talking like a human. If he could ask them any question it would be, what are they? Are they actually human, or are they animated mannequins? Snake just told himself to do the same thing he did ten years ago, and that's to just try not to think so hard about these things.

Palutena was a name he had heard once or twice back at the third tournament. Pit mentioned her. She's the Goddess of Light who authorized Pit to leave Skyworld and help the others in the Subspace Incident. She looked like a goddess, no surprise there. He also figured out she doesn't like being called ma'am. Despite possibly being over thousands of years old, she is very touchy on the topic of age. But one thing he really wanted to know, is if Miss Goddess saw herself as being above humans, as he saw in the many stories of Greek Mythologies. To his delight the answer was no, and she was actually self-aware enough to realize that while humanity is a flawed species, gods are just as flawed. She believed that gods should not meddle in mankind's affairs. She and him would get along just fine.

Dark Pit, or Pittoo as Pit and Palutena sometimes call him. The nickname angered him, and Snake could understand why. Like how he never asked to be created in the image of Big Boss, Dark Pit never asked to be created in Pit's image. By being called Pittoo, it devalued his existence as a separate being. Snake respected the kid for choosing to carve out his own path, and not let his similarity to Pit define who he was. That being said the kid was a bit of an asshole, so he could use work on his manners.

Mac, or known by most of the group as Little Mac. He could see why they called him that, he definitely wasn't the tallest man around. Snake just preferred to call him Mac as it felt more respectable, even though he didn't seem to mind the nickname. But where he was small in size, he was big in areas that mattered. He had a big heart and powerful spirit. He's the type of guy that you can knock down and he'll just keep getting back up. He didn't let people tell him what he could and couldn't do, which is why he became the champion in a league of boxers several feet taller than him. He also threw some really mean punches. That probably helped too.

The Duck Hunt Duo, a dog and a duck. They weren't much for conversation.

Snake found out that Bowser was actually a father upon meeting Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, and they were dreadful to talk to. Snake could only wonder who or what gave birth to Bowser's monstrous children.

Cloud Strife, a man who wielded the Buster Sword. In Snake's eyes it was an impractical weapon that could barely be considered a sword. It looked more like a massively slab of iron with a sword grip. But he's seen Ike swing a great sword one-handed so he wasn't going to think to much about it. The spikey blonde haired man wasn't very talkative. Snake could see in his eyes that the former member of SOLDIER had issues that troubled him. Unresolved trauma? Who could say? But it wasn't his business meddling in other people's lives.

Bayonetta is something else. Confident, carefree, and a massive flirt. Her actual first words to him were "Hello, Handsome" as she licked a lollipop. Turned out they both liked guns. Snake was quite fascinated by the design of her two pairs of pistols. Pretty amazing how she managed to weaponize high heels.

Snake had enough chatting with new faces for now. He had an old friend to reunite with.

* * *

Samus was just standing in an empty hallway outside the meeting area lost in her thoughts. She was livid upon learning Ridley would be a fighter in this tournament. Since she wasn't allowed to kill him, she promised that she would make sure he wished for death anytime they fought. But if only it were that simple. Ridley is no pushover.

"How come as the years go by you seem to get younger while I just get older?"

Samus snapped out of her thoughts and looked at who was approaching him.

"Snake!" She smiled and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him when she got close.

"A hug? I don't often get one of those from you. The first time was when I was leaving." He teased.

"Just shut up." She chuckled.

"Can do."

Snake and Samus always had a special relationship. It started rocky at first, with Samus believing Snake to be just some pervert. But she gradually began to see there was more to him, and that he was one of the few people in this roster that could relate to her. She was a bounty hunter, he was a mercenary, guns for hire. They both served in the military at some point in there lives and knew the stress that it brought. They both lost people they cared about. A feeling of comradery and trust was built between them.

Samus finally let go of Snake and he began talking.

"I can tell something's bothering you. I've got a good idea what."

Samus didn't say anything, she just looked away.

"It's about 'him' isn't it."

Samus shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh. "I just can't believe the Hands let Ridley join up."

"Neither can I. I don't like him at all, but I'll have to learn to deal with him being here, and you'll have to do the same."

"You're right. I'll try to not let it bother me."

"Of course, if you ever want to talk more about it…I'm here now." He said and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah finally! Now that your back I've got someone to talk to." She smiled.

"Please. I'm sure there are other people besides me that are good to talk to."

"Well I do enjoy a lot of the other's company, but they're not quite you."

"Jeez Samus, I'm not used to you talking so highly of me. I think you're making me blush." Snake teased, to which Samus gave him a small punch to the arm.

"Since when did you develop such a dry sense of humor?" She chuckled.

"I think it just came with age."

"How old are you?"

"Forty-six. How old are you?" He asked.

"Yeah! Like I'm going to tell you that."

"Well that's not fair." He jokingly complained.

"You'll get over it."

Suddenly they heard two voices call out Snake's from down the hall. They turned their heads right and saw two young boys running towards them, looking excited. It was Lucas and Ness.

"Snake!"

A small smile crept up on Snake's face. He patted the two boys on the shoulder when they came near.

"If it isn't my two favorite psychics. You boys look like you haven't aged a day, I'm a little jealous." He chuckled, with the boys laughing as well.

Samus just smiled at the sight of a happy reunion between Snake, Lucas and Ness. Snake had developed a strong friendship with the two boys during the third tournament. Ness was one of the first fighters to approach Snake in an attempt to get to know him. Many of the other fighters were put off or intimidated by Snake's demeanor that they didn't try talking to Snake, which at the time was fine by Snake. He wouldn't deny that he was an asshole back then. But Snake couldn't help but respect the boy's bravery, optimism and persistence. Now matter how many times Snake attempted to brush Ness off, to try and get him to go away, Ness didn't take the hint. The only other person to act like that was Peach. Over time he and Ness began to talk more and eventually became friends.

With Lucas it was different. When he had a talk with Mei-Ling over his Codec regarding information on Lucas, he learned about the hardships the boy had to go through, with some of them being very similar to his own hardships. He began to see Lucas as somewhat of a kindred spirit and wished to help him. He knew that the boy was strong, but he didn't seem to believe in himself. Once they were paired together for a Team Battle Tournament, Snake got his opportunity to be a mentor to Lucas. Lucas was so shocked to see this man that he was intimidated by, speaking kindly and being supportive to him. He convinced Lucas to stop thinking so little of himself, to be proud of who he was, and to know that he was strong. They may have come out in second place, but a thumbs up from Snake assured him it didn't matter that they didn't win. What was more important was what he learned along the way. Since then the two have had a great friendship.

"So, you're not just visiting? You're really back?" Lucas asked.

"That's right. I am back." Snake nodded.

"Does that mean you can take us fishing like you use too?" Ness asked with excitement.

"I can. But I need to get settled in today, so how about we go tomorrow? Is that good?"

"Yeah!" The boys shouted.

Eventually the boys left, leaving Snake alone with Samus again.

"You're pretty good with kids." She said.

"I'm a lot better than I used to be." He replied, not mentioning how he used to smoke around Sunny. "How about you? You wanna go fishing with me and the boys tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Solid Snake?" she asked with a coy smile and tone of voice.

"It can be whatever you want it to be. Friends getting together to fish…or a date in the presence of two children."

"All right, I'll tag along. But I should probably tell you that I don't know how to fish."

"That's alright. I'll teach you how."

"Then it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow, Snake." She said as she walked away.

Snake looked at his watch and realized it was getting rather late. He decided to get to his room and turn in for the night.

* * *

 **So, Snake's back. I'm REALLY happy about that, not sure about everyone else. Maybe now that he's on the roster of the newest Smash game more people will involve him in their stories.**


	2. Bonus Chapter : New Faces

**Chapter 1.5: First Impressions**

 **This chapter is an expansion of the first chapter. In the first chapter Snake introduced himself to the newcomers from Smash 4 but the conversations were reduced to descriptions. This was done so that the first chapter wasn't too long and I could get this story off the ground. But it would be a sin to not have the actual first meetings in this story, so that's what this chapter is.**

 **But first, here's a brief but important extension of the phone call between Snake and Master Hand. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows by the way.**

* * *

"All right Master Hand, I'm willing to come back to Smash. But before I say yes, there's a question I need you to answer for me."

"A question? Of course! Ask me anything." MH gleefully responded.

"Anything? I was hoping you'd say that." Snake said with a small grin before his face showed a solemn expression. "Back in 2014 I was suffering severely from accelerated aging, a little gift from the Patriots put in place before I was born. My health was failing me. After destroying the Patriots, I had come to accept that I had only six months to live. And then, three months later, I woke up and looked in a mirror and saw that I looked like my actual age of 42. My hair wasn't gray, my body looked healthy, and more importantly my body WAS healthy. We did a body scan and saw that even the FOXDIE virus was removed from my body.

Everyone said it was a miracle, and maybe it was. But I refuse to believe that all of it just went away from my body. Somebody removed it, and I only know one being with that kind of power." Snake briefly paused. "So I'm asking you Master Hand. Was it you? Did you heal me?"

There was a long silence on the other end until Master Hand finally spoke up. "I may have used my power across universes to rid you of an ailment that I believed to be unfair given all you've done." He admitted. "Look not only did I feel bad that we couldn't have you in the fourth tournament, but to also learn that you were going to die from such a cruel fate. You stuck your neck out to help save me and the Smash Universe back in the Subspace incident, so I felt it would only be fair that I save you this time. Does that answer your question?" He finished.

Snake smiled. "Yes. It does." He replied. "Alright I'm in. Tell me where I need to go."

Snake arrived at the meeting area, a large room with tables to sit at with food and drinks being served on top. There were a lot of people here. He was supposed to come here and meet new faces, but he didn't know where to start. As he was wondering what his first approach should be, someone came to him first.

"Excuse me, sir?" someone in blue said to him. Snake looked down at who was speaking. His face looked human, but he wore an odd blue bodysuit and helmet. He had an idea who this was, only thanks to Otacon being a fan of his games. This was Mega Man, the Super Fighting Robot. "Are you Solid Snake?" He asked.

"I am. You're Mega Man right?"

"I am, how did you know that?" Mega Man asked.

"A friend of mine is a fan of yours. Mentioned you a few times."

"I see."

"So, is it true that you're a robot that feels emotions, is that true?" Snake asked suddenly.

"Yes, that's true. Why?"

"Just curious." He stated. "So why were you made as a combat robot?"

"Well originally I was a lab assistant robot built by Dr. Light. But once Robot Masters started becoming a problem I requested to be converted into a combat model."

"So, you fight against robots that become a threat to humanity?"

"That's right."

"Well then…what were to happen if you were to turn on humanity?" Snake bluntly questioned. Mega Man was quite shocked by the question.

"I'd…I'd never do that! I always self-exam myself to check for any corruptions." Mega Man then sighed. "But if for some reason, I were to go rogue, I trust you and the others to stop me."

Snake nodded. "Alright. Sorry for the tough questions, I just needed to know."

"That's alright. Now is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Well since I just grilled you with questions and you answered them, it's only fair that you ask some. So go ahead."

"Well I'm only asking this based off the questions you asked me. But do you hate robots?"

"No, I don't hate robots. What I hate is weapons that do nothing but bring danger to the world. So don't worry. I don't have a problem with you."

"Oh. Glad to know."

Snake didn't want to come off as harsh towards Mega Man, but he never was one sugarcoat what he felt. He'd rather be brutally honest than tell a comforting lie.

* * *

The next person Snake spoke to was a man with a red headband and a martial arts Gi. He had an idea of who this was after hearing a few things from other fighters.

"Are you Ryu?" Snake walked up to him and asked, to which he got a nod in response. "I'm Snake. Just thought I'd introduce myself."

"Good to finally meet you."

"You've heard of me?"

"Of course. Some of the veterans would bring you up every now and then. I'd like to spar with you sometime."

"Spar with me? Can't say I've been asked that before. You really like to fight, don't you?"

Ryu smirked. "It depends on the kind of fight. If it's a fight for sport where fighters hope to learn and improve, I enjoy it. Death matches I don't enjoy, which is why I like this tournament."

Snake agreed to that. Of the many things he enjoyed most about Smash, one of his favorites was that he wasn't fighting for his life. It wasn't war. He wasn't in danger of losing his life, and didn't have to take the life of another being. For once he could do what he was good at and actually have fun.

"So I heard a few things about you from other fighters. Some told me that you can shoot a fireball from your hands. Is that true? Because I don't know of any martial art from my universe that teaches people how to do that."

Ryu let out an exasperated sigh in response. "I've told everyone several times now, the Hadouken is not a fireball! It is a surging energy wave created by focusing one's energy into and through one's palms." Ryu began to explain.

"Hadouken…Surge Fist." Snake translated the name out loud for himself. Ryu was surprised to hear that.

"You speak Japanese?"

"It's one of the six languages I know." Snake answered. So based on what you were saying and context clues from the name of the technique, are you telling me that you're sending a projectile punch from your palms?"

"Yes! That's correct!" Ryu excitedly confirmed, happy that someone finally understood the technique.

"Okay. Can you show it to me?"

"Sure. But I'll have to fire a suppressed version so that I don't send one across the room and hit something, so you won't be seeing the type I use in battle." He agreed. Ryu went into a stance with one leg extended forward and his hands clasped together as he gathered energy. "HADOUKEN!" Ryu shouted as he thrusted his palms forward and a blue sphere of energy shot out from them. Unlike his usual Hadoukens, it dissipated after traveling three feet.

"Interesting. Though I can see why people think it's a fireball." Snake admitted.

"I don't know why. When they call the Shakunetsu Hadouken a fireball then I can understand it, but the Hadouken is blue."

"Wait, you have a variation of this technique that translates to the 'Scorching Heat Surge Fist'?"

"Yeah. Would you like me to show you?"

"You know what, keep it for when we finally see each other in the ring. I'll see you later Ryu."

* * *

The next fighter Snake approached was a tall blonde woman wearing a light blue dress and a silver crown on her head. Apparently she was from Mario's universe.

"Excuse me." Snake said to her, getting her to turn around and face him.

"Oh, hello." She kindly greeted.

"Hi, my name is-WHAT THE HELL!" His introduction was cut short as he felt something grabbing his bandana. A little star shaped creature floated in front of him, now wearing his bandana and looking quite happy. Snake was about to shout at the star, but the woman beat him to it.

"LUMA! Why did you do that?! You know it's wrong to take things that don't belong to you! Now give that man his bandana back and apologize!" The woman scolded the star creature like a mother scolding her child. Likewise the star showed shame similar to a child that had just been chastised by their parents for doing something wrong. The star creature, apparently named Luma, handed Snake his bandana back.

"I'm sorry I took your bandana, mister. I just thought you looked really cool with it and wanted to try it on." Luma apologized.

"It's okay kid. Just don't do it again." Snake replied. The star then floated over to the woman.

"I'm so sorry about that! He normally doesn't do things like that, but I guess he really liked your bandana. And thank you so much for not being harsh towards him despite the bad first impression. He really is a good boy." The woman said to him.

"It's no problem. I believe you."

"You're Snake right? Solid Snake?" She asked.

"Oh, so you've also heard of me."

"Mario, Luigi and Peach told me about you. They were all quite fond of you. I can't tell you how happy they were when they heard you were coming back." She said. "My name is Rosalina."

"Okay. What are you the princess of?" Snake asked.

The question confused Rosalina. "Princess? Why do think I'm a princess?"

"Well I saw a crown on your head and assumed you must be a princess. Am I wrong?"

Rosalina touched the crown and let out a short laugh. "Oh right. I almost always forget I'm wearing one. This isn't a crown of royalty. It was a gift given to me by the Lumas."

"You mean the little star child?"

"Well his name is Luma, but his race is the Lumas."

" _Well that's an imaginative name."_ Snake thought to himself.

"It's a long story but the Lumas became a family to me. They see me as a mother, and I see them as my children. We live happily up at the Comet Observatory up in space."

"The Comet Observatory? Is that a spaceship or something?"

"That's right."

"You've definitely got a strange story. But I guess now's not the time to tell me about it. How about we exchange stories someday? Deal?"

"Deal! See you later Snake!" Rosalina said.

"Bye Mr. Snake!" Luma waved.

* * *

As Snake looked for someone else to meet, Bowser went up to him.

"Hey, Snake!" The King of Koopas said.

"What is it Bowser? I'm a little busy." Snake said, irritation in his voice.

"I hear you're going around to meet the newcomers from the last tournament, so I thought I might as well introduce you to some."

"Who would that be?"

"My children!"

Snake's eyes widened. "Your…children."

Bowser Jr. along with the seven other Koopalings walked over to their father.

"Papa! Who's this?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Junior, this is Solid Snake. He's an…an old acquaintance."

"Whoever he is he looks like a chump."

"Well, you sure are your father's son." Snake snidely remarked.

Knowing now that Bowser had not one, but eight children brought many questions to Snake's mind. Some of made him curious, and others made him feel uncomfortable. Either way he could live without knowing the answers to those questions. He also didn't feel like engaging in any further conversation with Bowser or his children. Talking with a bunch of punk kids probably wouldn't result in any kind of productive conversation, so he decided to take his leave.

"Later Bowser. I'll see you and your kids on the battlefield."

* * *

The next fighter he met was the Wii Fit trainer, the female one. She told him that her male counterpart was somewhere else at the moment.

"So you're a yoga instructor?"

"That's right! Helping people get fit is my specialty." She cheerfully replied. "However you don't look like you need my help with getting in shape. You've got a very strong and healthy body from the looks of it. Good work!" She said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Uh…thanks." Snake replied, not sure whether to be flattered or not. He didn't want to be rude but this woman's appearance kind of perturbed him. She looked like one of those mannequins you see at malls used to display clothing. But she walked, talked and breathed like a human.

"Is everything all right?" She asked upon noticing his sudden silence.

"Can I ask you a somewhat blunt question?"

"Sure." She replied, looking a little confused.

"Are you…human?"

"Of course I am. What would make you ask such a silly question like that?" She questioned with a giggle.

"Uh…no reason. It was a dumb question. Forget I said anything." Snake answered, just glad she wasn't offended by the question.

"All right then."

* * *

Next was Palutena, Goddess of Skyworld. Pit mentioned her name a few times in the third tournament, but never gave many details about her. Snake never thought he would get to talk to an actual deity, even if she wasn't from his world. He always wondered what the nature of gods were. If something like Greek Mythology was anything to go by, they tended to be no good. So he decided to test her character.

"So along with being Goddess of Skyworld, you're the protector of mankind, is that right?"

"That's correct." She answered.

"So tell me, what do you think about us humans? Do you believe we're self-destructive creatures that need to be watched over? We do wage wars after all. Do you believe that you and the other gods are better than us humans?" He questioned.

Palutena was shocked by the sudden pressing question. She quickly regained her composure to answer. "Humanity is a flawed species yes, but…" she began, getting Snake's interest. "I'd be a fool to say that us gods are morally superior to humans. We've proven that we are just as flawed as humans, if not more so. Pride, Vanity, Greed, waging war against each other. These are sins we are guilty of as well. I've come to learn that humanity and gods aren't all that different from each other. We don't have the right to dictate how humans live their lives. That's why Pit and I dedicate ourselves to preventing other deities from meddling in humanity's affairs."

Snake smiled after she finished. "I didn't know what answer I would get, but I'm glad that's the one I got." He said. "Sorry about putting you on the spot like that. I hope I didn't offend you."

"Oh not at all! It was a good question." She assured him with a smile.

"Now here's another question. What's are gods' favorite food?"

"Well…I can't speak for the other gods, but my favorite food is octopus."

"You like octopus too?!" Snake asked.

"I do…wait! You like octopus too?!" She echoed his question, even more surprised than he was.

"Yeah! Octopus is good eating."

Palutena squealed with excitement and joy. "Finally! Someone who understands! Usually when I tell people that they look so repulsed. And I'm like 'Don't knock it till you try it!' you know?"

Snake and Palutena would get along very well.

* * *

Snake began looking for someone new to meet. He stopped moving, as his instinct began to tell him something was wrong. Something like, someone was coming his way to attack him. He turned around at incredible speed and caught the arm of a dark winged angel that just tried to sucker punch him.

"What?!" the angel shouted, looking absolutely astonished that Snake caught him.

Snake flipped his attacker onto his back and held him in an arm lock. "You've got about ten seconds to explain yourself before I decide to break this arm." He threatened, slowly applying pressure to the angel's right arm.

"ARGH! Pit told me you were really strong, so I wanted to see for myself if that was true!"

"And your idea of testing strength is to try to sucker punch someone?"

"Well you did stop me, didn't you?!"

Pit then flew over and tried to break this up. "Snake! I'm so sorry about this." He said. He then turned to the dark angel. "Pittoo! I told you not to do that!"

"Stop calling me that, dammit!" He growled.

"Sorry! Let me try again." Pit requested. "Dark Pit! I told you not to do that!"

"Pit, is this a friend of yours?" Snake asked, still restraining Dark Pit in an arm lock.

"Uh…kind of. He's more of a rival than anything. But he's not evil! So please don't break his arm!"

Snake nodded and released Dark Pit from the hold. "You can thank Pit for saving your arm." He said to which Dark Pit growled. "But don't go anywhere. We still need to get to know each other."

"Alright. Name's Dark Pit. That's introductions out of the way."

"Pit called you a different name, one that you didn't take to kindly to."

"You mean Pittoo? Yeah, I hate it! It's a stupid name that Palutena and Pit made."

"I can understand why you would hate it."

"How could you understand?"

"It's pretty obvious. The implication of the name is that you're just a clone or a doppelgänger of Pit. But you're not. You're your own individual and you want to be seen as such. I don't blame you for being upset by being told your just an offshoot of Pit."

Dark Pit was surprised that Snake pretty much nailed the reasoning right on the head. "Well, you're definitely not stupid."

"That doesn't give you the excuse to be an asshole all the time though." Snake remarked. "You don't need to act like a rude bastard to separate yourself from Pit."

"I'm not acting like anything!" Dark Pit sneered

"I don't believe you. Either way, as of right now I don't respect you. Maybe one of these days you can earn it from me. See you around kid." Snake told him as he walked away.

* * *

The next fighter Snake spoke to was the male Robin.

"So you're not a swordsman?"

"Well I have a sword, but I primarily use a variety of magic when I fight. I'm a battle tactician, not a swordsman."

"A fighter who uses his head and lays out plans? I like that." Snake said. "But I hope you know what any good tactician should know. Carefully laid out plans doesn't always win battles. No matter how good of a tactician you are, there's no way you can account for every possibility. Tell me how many times you've had a plan you and your comrades are trying to carry out, only for something you could never foresee happens and completely invalidates your plan?"

"A good number of times."

"Right. That's when you need to make the most of an important ability, the ability to adapt." Snake said. "An opponent completely sees through an attack you had planned, what do you do? Your opponent is stronger or faster than you. What can you do to negate this advantage that they have over you?"

Snake went over a number of these hypothetical situations. Robin enjoyed hearing the things his tactical mind came up with.

"I enjoyed talking to you Snake. Do you think in the future you, me and my female counterpart can talk more about battle tactics? I'm sure she'd love to be in on this conversation as well." Robin asked.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Robin." Snake agreed and shook hands with Robin.

* * *

Next Snake talked to Lucina, the swordswoman who came from a ruined timeline. Also a close companion to Robin, the male one specifically. They didn't specify the nature of their relationship and he felt there was more to it than they were letting on, but it wasn't his place to pry.

"You remind me of someone." Snake said.

"Who would that be?"

"Marth. Yeah, Marth. Are you related to him or something?"

"Yes. I am a distant descendant of him."

"What's that like? Meeting someone so far up your family tree?"

"Well I personally found it to be an honor. I already grew up being told stories of the exploits of the great Hero-King. I would pray to him to give me strength to save the world, just like he had done. When I finally met him, it felt like I already knew him." She explained. "Sorry. That's probably a weird answer."

"No, it's fine. It was a weird question I asked. No real normal way to answer it. Though I do think it's nice to have such admiration for your family." He said. "So I want to ask you about your time travelling ventures."

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you ever think about the possible dangers of meddling with time?"

"What kinds of dangers?"

"Things like in the process of trying to save the past, it turns out your actions end up dooming it in the first place. What if you prevented important events from happening?"

"Well I certainly didn't doom the past by going there, and stopping events from happening was the point of me going there. I can't take full credit, but in the timeline I travelled to, my father's death at the hands of Robin while he was possessed by Grima didn't happen. My father lived."

"I'm not arguing whether you were successful or not, but didn't you at least have some concerns about the possible effects of tampering with time?"

"Well I didn't know much about time travel, and I still don't. So I didn't really think much about it."

"Come on! It's like you've never watched a-" Snake cut himself off. _What am I thinking? Of course she hasn't! They don't have movies where she comes from_. "Hey, have you ever watched a movie before?"

"A movie? I've seen a few. I was introduced to them when I came to this world. They're quite fascinating." She smiled.

"Good! Because at some point, you and I are going to watch movies about time travel! Then maybe you'll understand where I'm coming from."

"Uh…okay. If you insist."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Next up, Cloud.

Snake looked at the weapon the spikey blond had on his back. A massive blade known as the Buster Sword. It was ridiculous how big it was.

"You know I thought it was crazy to see Ike swinging a two-handed sword with one arm, but now I see someone using a sword that's bigger than they are." Snake started the conversation.

"That's not the first time I've heard something like that." Cloud chuckled a bit.

"Where did you get a sword like that?" Snake asked. He soon noticed the expression in Cloud's face change. Signs of pain and regrets were visible in his eyes. Snake figured he accidently pressed on a touched on a sensitive matter, brought up some troubling memories. "Listen, if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright."

"No…it's fine." Cloud assured after snapping out of his thoughts. "The sword is a memento…of a friend."

Snake solemnly nodded. "I see."

"Sorry I made this conversation a little awkward. I didn't even give you my name. I'm Cloud Strife. You're Snake, right?"

"That's right. Geez, it seems like every newcomer knows about me in some way."

"You made a good amount of friends before you left. They'd talk about you."

"Hope they didn't say anything bad about me." Snake grinned. "So, what are you? A soldier, a mercenary? Used to be one or both of those."

Cloud's eyes widened at the question. "Yeah…I used to be a soldier and a mercenary. How did you guess that?"

"I've got an eye for it. I tend to know a soldier when I see them." He answered. "You're a pretty reserved guy. Seem to prefer to keep to yourself. I used to be like that all the time. And those eyes. They look like they've seen a lot of conflict and battles, along with a fair share of tragedies."

Cloud's silence only confirmed his inquires.

"Let me give you some advice based on experience. Don't dwell so much on the past." Snake said. "I don't know what exactly happened to you in the past, but it looks like whatever it was, you haven't completely come to terms with it and it still haunts you. Don't let your past control your future. I know it sounds preachy, but that's the advice I have for you."

"Uh…thanks." Cloud said, not sure why Snake would take some of his time to try and give him advice.

"No problem. I'll leave you be now." Snake said and walked off.

* * *

Last but not least, there was Bayonetta.

Rather than go to her to talk, Bayonetta had went to Snake to begin a conversation.

"Well hello there, handsome." The Umbra Witch said in that flirtatious voice of hers.

Snake's eyes widened with surprise at the compliment for a brief moment. He grinned as he looked over to her. "Well that's a rather bold way to talk to a stranger, don't you think?"

"If you don't like it, I'm not going to apologize for it."

"Hey! Who said anything about not liking it?" Snake asked with a playful grin. Bayonetta smiled back.

"I'm beginning to like you already. Bayonetta is the name by the way."

"Solid Snake, but everybody just calls me Snake."

"Who names their child something like that?"

"I don't know, who names their child Bayonetta?"

"Oh please! That's not really my name."

"Well Snake is not really my name either."

"Then what is your real name?"

"It's something I don't let just anybody know."

"Well aren't you a tease." Bayonetta giggled. "I'll tell you what, once you tell me your name, I'll tell you mine."

"Tempting offer but I'm not going to tell you. Not yet at least. Maybe once we're better acquainted I'll tell you."

"Fair enough." Bayo shrugged.

"So I've got a question for you." Snake said

"Ask away, handsome." She said with smirk.

"Are those pistols acting as heels on your shoes?

"They sure are. I also have two more, right here." She said as she pulled two more blue colored pistols out. "I call the four of them, Love is Blue."

"Do you mind if I take a look at one of them?"

"Go ahead. Do be gentle though."

Snake could only smirk at her flirtatious attitude as he began examining the blue pistol she handed to him. "This is a unique design. Though the base looks similar to the C96 Mauser."

"Really? I guess Rodin must like that gun." Bayo replied.

"Rodin?"

"A friend of mine, also the one who made these guns."

"Well he certainly seems to be a very talented gunsmith." Snake commented. "I noticed that there's no switch or button to eject the magazine from the gun. In fact, there's no magazine in this gun at all. So how does it fire bullets?"

"It doesn't. If you're not an Umbra Witch that is. For the guns to fire I need to concentrate my magic into them."

Snake didn't even question her telling him that she's a witch. He had become use to the supernatural ever since the third tournament.

"I see." Snake replied as he handed the pistol back to Bayonetta. "I'm assuming magic is how your able to fire the guns on your feet as well."

"That's right."

A thought then came to Snake's mind.

"Wait! Are you allowed to use those guns in fights here?"

Bayonetta looked puzzled by the question. "What kind of question is that? Of course I am."

"What the hell Master Hand?!"

"What's got you so worked up all of a sudden?"

"When I was here, I was told any of my ballistic weapons were off limits. But when I'm gone, someone else comes and can use not just one, but four of them!"

"Oh…I guess that is a bit of bullshit." Bayo responded, able to understand Snake's sudden frustration. "But look on the bright side, you don't seem like you need guns to win battles here. I heard from some of the vets that you were one of the top competitors in the third tournament."

Snake sighed and relaxed. "Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry I lost my cool there."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well it was nice talking to you, Bayonetta."

"See you later, handsome." she said and winked at him before walking away.

Snake felt he had met enough new people for now, so he decided to try to go catch up an old friend.

* * *

 **There, bonus chapter is done. Sorry, I'm aware I didn't get everyone. I didn't put Little Mac in because he was an assist trophy in Brawl so they should already know each other. And I didn't put Corrin simply because I don't know enough about the character. Sorry it took so long.**

 **The story will actually start progressing next chapter.**


End file.
